Love and all the supernatural problems
by aff87
Summary: What if Caroline died, but gets a second chance? What if she is reborn and does not remeber anything?
1. Chapter 1

_**Death is quiet and cruel, but it also can be forgiving...**_

I felt like somethimg heavy was leaving my body, but actually I was leaving my body. I saw everybody arround me and then it was darkness. Usually when you find yourself alone in a dark place you feel scared, but actually I was feeling safe. I could feel a white light and someone coming towards me.

"It was not your time. You shouldn't have sacrificied yourself for her.'

'Who are you?'

'I am the one that gives you a second chance. A second chance to live and love.'

And then everything I could think of was him, Klaus, my love. Why had I been so stubborn as not to realize how I really felt. Now it was to late.

'And how do you think you will do that? Will you resurrect me or... or will you bring him here?", I started screaming at her, tears falling down. I really could be a bitch when I wanted to.

The ever calming presence looked at me and smiled:

'Dear girl, it is time for you to start living again', putting its hand on my face I felt warm and then I couldn't remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is so not easy

The first thing I remember was that I was lost. I was around 3 to 4 years old and I was lost. Nobody was with me, it was like I didn't have any family, like there wasn't any other person on earth.

I was in a forest all alone. I couldn't remember how I got there or even what my name was. The only thing that I rgistered is that I was cold (well, it was in March). Then I heard a noise. It came right from behind me.

' Are you lost little one?, the most beautiful and feminine voice said, and then she came, my angel.

I just remember how I ran toward her and felt so safe in her arms.

_**18**__** years later**_

'Ma, I'm home!', home represented a house bigger than Buckingham Palace. I could shout how much I wanted as the probability for her to hear was almost zero, but it was home. It was where Lena and Dereck Robertson took me. It was here that we became a family, where I became their daughter and I became a sister.

'Sweetheart, finally. Have you spoken with the florist?', the most beautiful woman asked me as she came down the stairs. My mother was, in my opinion and it seems also in the majority of the beings that walked this Earth, the most loving and caring person.

'Hi ma! Yes everything is done.'. In my dads opinion the moment they found me in that forrest is the moment my mother became 100% fullfield. I agreed, with 4 men under one roof, one needs another woman by her side. 'So', I continued 'the dinner party tonight, who will come: werewolves, vampires, witches, succubus?'

'Honey behave. They are family. Actually we will have some interesting guests tonight.' As I saw my mother leaving the room with a smile, I realised that by the end of the night she will be happy that she organised one hell of a party (with my help, let's not forget) and my father will criticise everything (his fault for spoiling her).

...

Going upstairs to my room, I hear my 3 older brothers talking about I do not know what football game. As slowly as I can I pass them and lock myself in my room. My mind goes directly to the dress I want to wear tonight. A small smile appears on my face as I hope that at least one of the guests is totally handsome. I must be insane, he need to be smoking hote.

...

The first guests start to appear. One needs to understand that my parents are in the supernatural community one of the most powerful beings that exist. My mother, for example, is half witch, half werewolf, as to my father, I believe that the nephilim power he inhereted from my grandfather should have been enough. But no, he had to have that woman as a mother (aka the grandmother). She was a gipsy leader and was regarded as the most powerful witch that crossed the Earth. It was said that she was more powerful than Esther Mikaelson.

'Sweetheart, please come. I want you to meet someone.'

Mum was always so excited about each guest that came. I remember when one of the Rippers decided to visit us. He always looked at me with such sad eyes, but never to any of my brothers. I never understood why.

As I walked down the stairs in my new blue dress I could see a strage couple talking to my parents.

'Cecily please meet Kol Mikaelson and Katerina Petrova.''

Ah, now I understood why my mother was so excited about our guests. A Mikaelson in our house. An original being here to speak to and to make connections with. Yes, my mother, the best diplomat that exists.

'It is a pleasure, Cecily Robertson.' , but the only response that I received was total shock from these two people. They looked at me as if I had two heads. Really, are we doing the Ripper fiasco again.


	3. Chapter 3

So, our dinner party... Why do those two look at me so funny? Come on! Yes I am different than the rest of my family. My parents adopted children that werențt pure blood, that were a mixture of the species, abomination in the eyes of the supernatural world, but me I was special. Special, is the word my parents use as to describe my capabilities. What? Every parent thinks their child is flawless.

Please, look away. Ah... the Petrova woman just stared. Why does nobody else see it? And then Kol... what? It is insane. He sits right beside me and just looks at me like I am the 8th wonder of the world.

'So, from where did you come? I mean, have you been travelling before coming here or do you leave near by?', I start to act like them, I am going insane.

'No, actually. We live in New York City, but the rest of my family are in NOLA. Unfortunately I haven't seen them in over 25 years.', Kol stated with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes betrayed his curiosity. 'What about you? Your parents told us that you are studying to be a doctor.'

'Actually, I finished my studies early and I am an intern.'I hope I didn't sound smugly, but these kind of questions you would ask someone that has no purpose in life. Ask something interesting, cause the look you two are giving me is creepy. But, as on queu, Katerina asks

'So, have you ever been to a town called Mystic Falls?', Katerina asks, measuring me.

'No, actually I never heared of it. Why do you ask?'

'You just resamble someone I knew a long time ago.', Katerina answers with a low voice. 'But she died a long time ago, before you were even born.' Nice dinner conversation. Thank God my parents are in deep conversation with the rest of our guests and my brothers seem totally oblivious to my situation.

'Really, a friend or a foe?', I know that my sarcasm is my strongest point, but the only answer I received were blank faces and an ending to our conversation.

...

After our dinner party, I found myself at the door with my parents saying our goodbyes to our guests. As it was really late I hardly could keep my eyes open and I really couldn't fell my legs (doamn thes high heels, they are adorable, but painful). My mind was everywhere, but not here, and then they came to say their goodbyes. As it was the entire evening, their faces haven't chaneged.

'It was a pleasure meeting you Cecily, I hope we will see you soon", Kol said it with an honesty that surprised me.

'Actually we will stay in town for some time and it would be really nice to have a female companion. As you see this one here can hardly keep a normal conversation', said Katerina with a smile that should have warmed my heart, but the only thing that came to my mind was that she wasn't any better than Kol.

'We will see what we can do for the following days', please go, just go...

As if they heard me they left and the house became pleasant again and itt started becoming a home. Really the only things I wanted were my bed and my dreams, my lovely dreams...

...

_**Outside in the meantime:**_

'You need to call him and tell him exactly what happened?', said Katerina.

'Really, and what should I say? Hey Klaus, guess what, me and Katerina are alive and the love of your life, who sacrificed herself by saving your child, is also alive but doesn't know who you are.', Kol yelled and started gesturing like a true politician.

'He needs to find out. Our return to the world of the living wasn't really just a coincidence.', Katerina said as she entered the car.

'Please, why don't you come up with a plan and let me in on it.'

'I just might do that.', she smiled at him

...

Lying asleep in her bed, Cecily awaited her dreams, actually she waited for her dream man. She never knew what his name was, but he always called her Caroline. He appeared on her 17th birthday and he seemed like the perfect man. As on cue, she heard him behind her.

'Caroline, you came back to me.'


	4. Chapter 4

I felt his breath on my neck, he caressed my skin gently with his fingers, lightly kissing it.

'I told you several times that my name is not Caroline. Why won't you call me Cecily?'

'For me you will always be Caroline, even if you only exist in my dreams.', and as he said thse word with so much saddness he put his pands on my waist and kissed the back of my neck. He started putting his hands under my shirt, lifting it up gently. God, his hand were so hot, I felt like I was branded with his sign, but I didn't even know his name. He never wanted to tell me and I didn't want to upset me as he looked at me with his eyed full of sadness and love. After he undressed of my T-shirt he turned me around to face him and he gently put his hands in my pants. My head just fell back, exposinf my neck to his kisses. I was in heaven, again.

...

Meanwhile in Kol's house

'We need to call him and let him know about the situation.', Katerina stated for 100 time.

'What situation? Cecily may be Caroline reincarnated or she just looks like her...', Kol felt as a huge headache was starting to build, one that not even a bottle of boourbon could heal. Could an original vampire who came back from the after life have a headache? Intersting.

' Are you even listening to me?', Katerina started yelling. Ah, and here came the headache. 'You have two possibilities, either you call him or I will!'

Enough was enough. If she wanted me to call Klaus after almor 3 decades, I was going to call him. He would think that one of his enemies was back, trying to hurt him or... Taking the phone and dialing a number that one of my spies found for me, I called Th Mikaelson house in NOLA.

'Mikaelson residence.', a beautiful and inocent voice spoke. 'How can I help you?'

'I would like to speak with Niklaus Mikaelson.'

'And who are you?'

'Just tell him the word brooir.', better this way. If he said Kol Mikaelson, she might have hung up. Brooir (brother) ws better, he might understand. He had to wait almost 10 minutes, but then it came.

'Who the hell are you?', the voice of the original hybrid came angrily through the phone.

'It's good to hear you too brother. One simple question, would you like to meet a girl named Cecily?', right cause coming so directly would make Nik so open tot the possibility that Caroline was alive. He waited for the phone be hung up, but...

'How do you know Cecily and where are you?'

INTERESTING...

...

Cecily's bedroom

I walk up startled. He just vanished without saying a word. This usually happened when one of us was woken by another person. But why, as the dream was so good and I needed my release. My luck!

...

Two days later Cecily still felt like a zombie, moving around in slow motion, feeling as the other doctors around her were in a different reality. She knew that it was because of what happened that night in her dream, but at the same time she felt like someone was watching her. It wasn't a bad feeling, but couldn't say it was a good one either. She slowly moved to the stairway to see if she really was followed. As she walked 3 stairs she heared

'Hello Caroline! It's been a long time.', the man of her dreams said from behind her. Slowly turning around she looked him directly in the eyes. And what eyes, and those dimples.

'I told you a thousand times that my name is Cecily, but what's yours? You never told me, oh mysteriouse on?', and here comes the sarcasm back.

'Niklaus Mikaelson, but when we were intimate you called me Nik...', he moved his hand gently through her hair. When did he come so close to her, and now would be a really good time to see who the hell Caroline was.


	5. Chapter 5

His hand felt so good on her, it was soft and made her feel all warm inside. He got closer and she could feel his breath on her skin. God, we smelled so good! She couldn't think anymore. Her hands had a mind of their own, starting to touch him slowly. Then, he kissed her slowly, his soft touch making her dizzy...What the fuck?

She pushed him away, 'I need to go, now.'

'No!', he envoleped her in his arms making her feel so safe. She needed to think straight. If this is the Niklaus Mikaelson then she is standing in front on the Original Hybrid. He was a dangerous man, but that wasn't her problem. She could take care of herself. She had powers, more than her family knew. But the way he looked at her was the look of a man who finally found what he looked all his life, a look full of love and adoration.

'I need to go, I have patients. We can speak after my shift is over. Alright?', she tried to find a way to escape as peaceful as possible, but did she really want to escape.

'I will never leave you again. Do you understand me? Nobody will hurt you again.', his voice was so cold. A total contrast of hoe he acted seconds ago. And really, if he knew how her life really was, he might have a heart attack. Do vampire have heart attacks?

'Ok, listen to me. I need to go and finish my shift. You can stay in the waiting area until I finish. Another hour or two and after that we can talk. Ok?', really she couldn't find another solution.

He needed to say yes or he might lose her again. 'Alright love, I will be near and we can speak after that.'

Staying on the so uncomfortable chair he remembered this morning when he arrived and when he saw his brother, his almost 30 years dead brother. And the bitch, the original bitch. Elijah never even looked at his brother, he had eyes only for her. His brother even smelled the same, his cocky smile, his twinkly eyes. And he just said his name and then looked at Hope. He smilled and took her in his arms and he saw how he closed his eyes and told her how he loved his perfect niece. Then Rebeka just took over and started crying. She was happy, everyone was happy, even the damn bitch, but he just wanted to know where Caroline or Cecily, how she wanted to be called, was. Why wasn't she here? As on cue, Kol said

'Because she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember anything about Caroline.' Kol just said it automaticaly. 'She works at a hospital nearby, if you want to go and see her.'

To see her, to speak to ber, smell her, be with her. Yes that's what he wanted. But he couldn't say a word, just hugger his brother, took the paper where the address was witten and left. He wanted, no he needed tot see her. And here he was waiting for her to finish her shift and speak to her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. It still helt like a dream.

She came slowly to him, her heels making that lovely sound that he adored.

'Let's go and have a coffee', and she strated going towards the exit with him following. He will always follow her and will never leave her alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

She came slowly towards him, her face neutral and trying not to look at his eyes. He had this effect on her, he made her feel safe. Well, in her dreams he did, while he called her Caroline. Who the hell was this Caroline?

'So love, are you ready?'his smooth voice just rolled on her skin. God, what was he doing to her.

'Yes, I need you to explain to me why for the last years I've been dreaming of you, or with you, or whatever. I need an explanation. And why do you call me Caroline? Seriously, is Cecily so hard to remember?' she spoke without taking a breth and he just started to laugh. Really!

'Let's go somewhere more private where we can talk.'he gave her the best answer he could find in this moment. He was also confused. First of all where should he start. Secondly, he didn't even understand this situation.

'Ok, I know place. Follow me.'

'Always love.'

...

In the meantime Kol was passing aroung his living room thinking about Klaus and Caroline. During his time in the other side and the period after coming back, he watched his brothers. He knew about Caroline's sacrifice in saving his family, about the pain his brother felt. He knew that if he revealed himself to his brother he may think that there was a change to bring back Caroline. But it didn't work this way. It was never easy for them, they had to struggle for love and family, for survival. Thank God, Katerina wanted to go this party and so they found her.

...

The restaurant was quiet, too quiet.

'So, how many people did you compel not to come in the restaurant?', seriously the man hasn't even spoken to me and he already takes charge of everything she does. And now he smirked, and he has dimples. I love dimples. What the fuck was I thinking.

'Not many.', his stare grew in intense and he analysed my every movement.

'There is only one reason I wanted to speak to you and you didn't have to work your skills on other people.'she felt irritated by his lack of word. Really, was he now the monosylabic man?

'And what exactly do you want to know?', and here come more words.

'Who is Caroline?'

'She is the love of my life. My sun, my heart and my greatest weakness.', his voice was so sad. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

'Where is she?', I was starting to become more and more curious.

'She died protecting my daughter, my family and me. She died so we supernaturals could exist. But it seems that in this cruel world someone believed that we needed a second chance and she came back to me.'

'Do you really think that I am this Caroline?', actually in our world everything was possible, but me to be the long lost love of the Original Hybrid? My mom will go crazy, not to mention that my dad...Oh, really this is not the moment when on needs to think about their parents.

'I know for sure you are her. Do you have a better explanation to why we meet in our dreams for the last years. And my daughter Hope had a special connection with you. This connection vanished when you died, but it appeared again after only some years. So yes, I believe you are my Caroline.' He got up, went directly to her and started to kiss her. A kiss so passionate and full of love, that one felt that all their problems would dissapear. She needed to end this, now. She cut him abruptly and the look of hurt in his eyes made her want to hug him, but she had to be strong.

'I know someone, a very powerful person. She owes me big time and she can help us find an answer. Alright?'

'I trust you love. Let's go!', he said with his voice full of trust.

'ok, just follow me.'

'As I mentionedd befor, always!', that stupid smirk made her knees weak.


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel him behind me, like an eagle watching its prey, but at the same time I felt safe. I knew that hw would protect me against anything or anyone. I turned around and looked at him, looking directly in his eyes.

'We are here, but please take into consideration that we are here to get some answers. If the information that my friend will give us are not what you want, then please leave.' she told him with a quiet voice. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put her hand up to it. 'This is not open for discussion. I am not Caroline, I am not the love of your life and I will not be the replacement for anyone. Is that clear?'

'Perfect , love', and the original smirk was starting to form on his face.

'Let's go in.' In was an old house, but kept in good condition. Cecily seemed familiar with her surroundings and a small smile started to appear on her face. 'Lara, are you in? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Lara, don't make me use my powers...'

Niklaus just looked at her with total surprise, this ease with which she spoke to people around her, or not, was typical Caroline. She had to be her!

'Cecily Robertson, what an unnusual surprise.' a small woman with black hair spoke. Both women started to smile and locked each other in a tight hug. Tha casual way they spoke and acted around each other, made Niklaus happy. She had friends, she had allies. Thank all powers, as she was protected. 'And who is your friend? A hybrid?'

'A friend! Lara, I have question. How are your powers in finding out more information aboout someone's previous life?'

'Sweety, as always, I'll do my best. Why?'

'Help me find out if I already walked on this Earth or not...Please!'

'Alright!', Lara smiled, but 'Please do not start!'

In a matter of seconds everything around Niklaus seemed to be bathed in a red light.

'Sit down C. and give me your hand', as the women started to smile at each other and Caroline doing exactly what Lara told her, Niklaus looked around as no danger should come to his beloved.

Cecily felt the warmth of the magic coming around her. It always felt so peaceful as she knew she was on with it, born from it. She started to listen to Lara chant, but soon she couldn't hear her voice anymore. She was in a peaceful place, but she wasn't alone. A light seemed to come near her.

'So you came back?', the voice said.

'I have no idee who you are?'. Cecily said in total surprise. This high level magic was new even for her.

The light started to surround her and all she could hear was 'Now you remember'

Walking up was so hard. C. looked around her as Lara and Klaus looked at her really worried.

'My love, are you alright?", the way the word love came from Nik's mouth made her feel so good, but the only thing she could say was.

'Now I remember everything...'

...

Meanwhile in Kol's apartment

'So, how long since you are back brother?'Elijah's voice as sad. It was as he was dissapointed that Kol didn't tell them that he was alive.

'We (Kol signed to him and Katherine) are back for some years.'he answered him as not taking into consideration Elijah's feelings. 'Please do not ignore Katherine as she has done more good for this family as this she bitch that you honour so much', spat Kol with pure venoume. Thank God his nice was fast asleep. This was not a conversation meant to be heared by her.

...

Niklaus took Caroline in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

'Do you remember me, remember us, what we had?'he asked hopeful that he had his love back

'Yes, I do. I remember everything. Even the stupid things you have done for power.'Caroline stated with a small smile on her face. Niklaus seemed as not wanting to let her go. 'But please remember I am still Cecily in this life.'

'You will always be my Caroline.', he took her in his arms bridal style and started taking her out of the house. As he neared the door, he looked around and said 'Thank you Lara, we will keep in touch.'Caroline giggled as Lara looked as a fish.

'I have an apartment in the city. It is not far from here and we will not be disturbed. Do you want to come?'she asked hopeful. She didn't know how things have changed in the last years from Klaus.

Niklaus, as sensing her discomfort, put her down and started to kiss her with the passion of a man whov was starved. Her skin was so warm and still smelled of vanilla. As Caroline neede air sha started pulling away a bit. 'Love, I will never leave you alone again. That I promise you.', they both smiled and started kissing again.


	8. Chapter 8

As they enterd in the apartment Caroline threw Klaus tot eh door and started kissing hima pssion that surprised both of them. He just smeeled so good and his skin felt so good. She reallised no, after receiving her memories back how much she missed him. The shared dreams wer nothing as she didn't even know who he was.

Klaus felt a heat that started to appear between them. Soon they changed posivtions and he has in charge of them. He ripped her jacket off and kissed her neck. She still tasted the same, sweet, full of love and sunshine. He pushed himself against her and she felt his hardness pressing at her. her fiingers started craeling underneath his Henley and soon took it off him. His skin was so hot! She coouldn't breath, needing him as the air that surrounded them. slowly she took him to the bedroom, clothes scattering behind them.

By the time they were on the bed there wasn't anny barrier between them. Her lip were pure joy, her breast fit just perfect in his hand, and her moans were music to his ears. He kissed her all over her body, taking full advantege of her arrousal.

They were so arroused and the time that passed from the last time they were together, made this a very quick release. Klaus couldn't stop himself and neither could Caroline. He was in her in a matter of minutes, pumping vigurously in her. Caroline just moaned his name, her nails digging into his back. As they had done it a million times they found their release together. Klaus kept himself up as not crush her and fell directly beside her. He took her into his arms and whispered sweet words of adoration into her ear, smilling as she cuddle into him.

...

Kol just walked around his apartment wondering whta Klaus and Caroline were doing. Was it a good ideea to tell his brother about Caroline, would she remember. He knew his brother would move mountains as to have her back, but with all the suffering that he had to endure, he hoped that this would not be something worse.

'Kol do not look so worried. Everything will be alright'. Katherine smiled at him as she came into the room with a glass of red wine in his hand. He knew that it was only wine as Katherine started to drink less and less blood since they came back.

'I worry about my brother. Cecily, or Caroline, or who she is, might crush him. She might be scarred of him and not want him back.'

'Please Klaus is strong enough and if Cecily doesn't remember he will have to court her again. I see in Cecily the traits of Caroline the vampire, the person with who your brother fell in love.', Katherine smilled at him and sat down.

Kol took the seat right next to her and said 'I just hope you are right.'

Upstairs Haley waited for them to finish their talk. She knew little about Katherine, a few minor details from Tyler, but who was she really. The way Elijah looked at her mage her want to kill Katherine. She will not lose him.

...

After a long night of love making Niklaus woke up with the best thing in his arms. His love was cuddled to him, her arms tight around him as she might lose him. He smiled looking at her and remembering last night, the moans, the sweet releases that they had, the love that shinned in her eyes. He had his Caroline in his arms. She started to move and stratched her arms and put them around his neck. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled at him back.

'Morning love. How did you sleep?', Klaus asked as he pepper kissed her on the face.

'The best My dreams just became reality.'she started kissing him back, but her phone ringed. It was her to reach it (after last night it was hard to find it, as she didn't know where it was) and not to leave him, she finally took it and saw that her mother was calling her.

'Cecily, honey. Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you?", the gentle voice of her mother flew so easily throuh the phone.

'Morning mum! No, I am up, just lunging in bed.', Klaus snickered as he was kissinh her between her breast. She tried to hit him, but he quickly moved beneath the sheets and kissed her body slowly.

'Cecily, me and your father decided that we will start our annual holiday next week and we would like you to come tonight for dinner. Is it alright with you?, her mother wanted to know, but she couldnt think normally anymore. God, she was speaking to her mother, and the love of her live was doing bad things to her body.

'Alright mum. I will come, but I need to go now. Love you'.

'love you too.', She switched her phone quickly and got beneath the sheets to find Klaus and kiss himsenseless. It was as both of them couldn't get enough, couldn't stop feeling each other.

'Klaus...', shit, what was he doing to her.

...

Elijah came down with Hope. Hayley was still in her room trying to get dressed, he thinks. He doeasn't really care, especially when what he sees in front of him brings a smile to his face. Kol, Katherine and Rebekah were around the breakfast talking smiling and laughing. Hope passed by him and sat near Rebekah and joined them withouut even knowing the other 2 persons that were at the table. They looked as a family, the family he always wanted, and it seems that he finally had. Slowly he came into the room as not to disturb them and sat besides Katerina and smiled at them. They seemed to make room for him in thei conversation in an instant. He felt full of happiness.


End file.
